


Mykonos

by talitha78



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Marcus and Esca on a roadtrip of love.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Mykonos

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created and released in 2011.

**Title:** Mykonos  
 **Song Artist:** Fleet Foxes  
 **Fandom:** _The Eagle_  
 **Pairing:** Marcus/Esca  
 **Summary:** Marcus and Esca on a roadtrip of love  
 **Length:** 4:35  
 **Warnings:** Images of violence, war, and death.

[ Mykonos, 94MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/f96pgfj5b6.wmv)  
[ Mykonos, 37MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xy5467hg6g.avi)   
Click to download.

**Streaming:  
** [Mykonos on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbMnTLxUeP8).  


The original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/217573.html).


End file.
